DESCRIPTION (from application): The goal of our minority biomedical research programs at CSUDH is to infuse a biomedical research culture into the science departments at CSUDH thereby making biomedical research an important component of student, faculty and institutional development. Our goal includes three measurable objectives aimed at infusing a research culture into our institution: we seek to 1 ) increase the participation of science faculty in on-campus research projects, 2) to enhance communications technology for biomedical researchers, and 3) to provide biomedical research development opportunities for students, faculty and the institution. Other programs address the first two objectives and the third objective is the subject of this RISE proposal. Developmental activities to accomplish our RISE objective include the following: 1) undergraduate and Master's level students will be provided research positions in CSUDH science departments or at the Harbor-UCLA Research and Education Institution, students will participate in an interactive Science Seminar Series and workshops on state-of-the-art computer technology and career planning, and support for the Student Training in Academic Research Symposium (STARS) will highlight student accomplishments; 2) support will be provided for two specific faculty members to update their biomedical research skills and enhance their efforts to become part of the SCORE Program; and 3) biomedical research and research-related activities will be supported by the acquisition of research and research education equipment and related items and thus contribute to the development of the institution's biomedical research capability. Through these developmental activities we are attempting to create a sense of community among our biomedical researchers that will carry from the classroom to the research laboratory. The outcomes we expect are increased numbers of students pursuing the Ph.D. and research careers, the addition of two pilot projects to our MBRS SCORE Program by faculty assisted in the RISE faculty development component, and improved laboratory experiences for research faculty and students and students in research education courses. Our Developmental Plan will affect the biomedical research capability of all involved but directly impact the retention of students within our science departments. We want to provide an environment that is supportive and rigorous and believe that through the activities in this application we will accomplish our goal.